Tout un fromage
by Tommaso
Summary: Lors d'une bataille acharnée, Arthur se retrouve à la merci d'un ennemi. N'écoutant que son cœur, Perceval s'intercale... pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Il ne manquerait que les violons pour rendre émouvant ces adieux... Ou presque.


Ma dernière intervention commençait à dater un petit peu... Pour réparer ma faute, je reviens avec une 2e fic Kaamelott, marmite dans laquelle je suis retombée depuis quelques semaines ! J'espère que l'humour mauvais et le ton grave feront bon ménage. Je me suis amusée en l'écrivant, je pense que c'est là l'essentiel !

A vos reviews, critiques constructives, etc. Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.**  
**

* * *

**Introduction  
**  
**Champs de bataille – fin d'après-midi **  
(Arthur et ses hommes livrent une folle bataille. Alors qu'un ennemi s'apprête à l'embrocher, un de ses chevaliers se jette devant lui. Un coup d'épée de Léodagan assomme finalement l'adversaire.)

LEODAGAN, désignant le blessé – Eh bien, pour une fois qu'il se montre utile celui-là !  
ARTHUR, s'agenouillant – Perceval ! Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang !  
PERCEVAL, entre deux gémissements – Sire...  
ARTHUR, vociférant à l'intention de ses comparses – Mais appelez Merlin, bordel ! (Il reprend ensuite d'une voix plus douce) Et vous- Restez avec moi, compris ? Vous me l'aviez promis de foutre le camp- Il est hors de question que vous m'abandonniez, sombre idiot !  
PERCEVAL, choqué bien que très faible – Vous abandonner, Sire ? Jamais ! Même si je trépasse-

(Les armes sont rangées, les hommes demeurent silencieux autour d'eux.)

ARTHUR, autoritaire – Hors de question que je retourne à Kaamelott sans vous. Je ne le supporterai pas.  
PERCEVAL, épuisé – Vous m'en voulez ?

ARTHUR – Jamais-  
PERCEVAL – Je crois que je déraille...  
ARTHUR, affichant un mince sourire en dépit de son désespoir – Ca, ça date pas d'aujourd'hui, mon ami. Laissez-moi au moins le temps de vous dire-

(Le Roi cherche à évaluer la gravité de la plaie, jetant un coup d'œil là où l'étoffe est déchirée et baille. Sa main se fige et glisse finalement sous le tissu. Il en extirpe un vieux fromage tiède, percé en son milieu.)

ARTHUR – Attendez, attendez ! Mais vous ne saigniez même pas, espèce de-

PERCEVAL, se redressant sans mal – Ah ben non... Merci la Tomme de Savoie, hein !

* * *

**Générique**

**Campement des chevaliers de Kaamelott – début de soirée **  
(Arthur entre à l'intérieur de l'une des tentes du campement, reconvertie en infirmerie. Son visage est sombre.)

PERCEVAL, confus – Ah, Sire ! Vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer comment je suis arrivé jusqu'à ce lit...  
ARTHUR, dans une colère froide – Vous y êtes allé de votre petit sacrifice à la bataille pour me sauver les miches-  
PERCEVAL, rayonnant de fierté – Oui, je m'en souviens bien. C'est le fromage qui m'a sauvé la pomme si j'ai bien compris ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, alors ?

ARTHUR – Je vous ai collé une avoine. De rage ou de soulagement, je ne sais plus exactement. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Martelant l'air de son index dressé, Perceval retrouve progressivement ses esprits.  
PERCEVAL – C'est ça le martin pêcheur que j'ai dans la tête...  
ARTHUR – Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez avec de la bouffe dans votre armure ?  
PERCEVAL – C'est le cinq heures et quart de Karadoc. Il m'a demandé de le garder pour lui, il transportait déjà trop de trucs-  
ARTHUR – Je vais vous le coller au pain sec et à la flotte celui-là ! Ca lui fera les pieds...

(Progressivement, le Roi redevient calme. Il se traîne doucement jusqu'à la civière, où il s'installe aux côtés de son chevalier.)

ARTHUR, sur le ton de la réprimande – Vous voyez, Perceval, j'ai un petit problème-  
PERCEVAL – Oui, moi aussi je fais face à un diadème depuis tout à l'heure.

(Levant les yeux au ciel, Arthur identifie la méprise de son acolyte.)

ARTHUR – Je ne sais pas si ce que vous avez fait cet après-midi était incroyablement courageux... Ou carrément con.  
PERCEVAL – Pour ça, je peux pas vous aider. Mais c'est la première idée qui m'est venue.

(Bien malgré lui, le Roi se sent subitement ému de la dévotion de son chevalier.)  
ARTHUR, plus calme qu'auparavant – Oublions... Et vous, c'était quoi votre dilemme ?  
PERCEVAL – Ben je me souviens que vous aviez commencé une phrase et que vous vouliez me dire un truc. Mais je n'sais pas si vous ne l'avez pas terminée ou si c'est encore un trou de mémoire. (Prenant une voix plus rauque que la sienne) _Laissez-moi au moins le temps de vous dire_-

Arthur écarquille les yeux, réalisant avec angoisse qu'il avait bien failli se compromettre aux yeux de tous sur le coup de l'émotion.  
PERCEVAL embêté – Eh ben, vous n'vous souvenez plus ? Mince... C'était un truc gentil au moins ?

(Le cœur du Roi se serre. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour continuer .)

ARTHUR – Non, je suis désolé ! Impossible de m'en souvenir...  
PERCEVAL, bienveillant – J'comprends, ça doit être l'état de choc.  
ARTHUR – En parlant de ça, vous devriez vous reposer. Avec le coup que je vous ai mis, ça a sacrément dû ricocher là-dedans. Et on a une longue marche demain.

(Le Roi se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Alors qu'il est sur le point de quitter l'infirmerie, il fait volte-face et rejoint le convalescent. Il l'étreint alors avec hâte et ferveur, le soulevant de sa couchette de quelques centimètres. Il le relâche finalement, presque à contrecœur.)

ARTHUR – Ne me faites plus jamais ça. Plus jamais.

PERCEVAL, émoustillé – Promis, on ne m'y reprendra plus... La prochaine fois, j'envoie Karadoc et son frometon voir ailleurs si j'y suis! D'ailleurs, ça schlingue encore sur mes vêtements !

* * *

**Crédits**

**Autour du feu de camp – début de soirée **  
(Lancelot, Léodagan et Arthur dînent en silence.)

LEODAGAN – Il va comment notre héros du jour ?  
ARTHUR, gêné – Je crois que j'ai eu la main un peu lourde quand je lui en ai collé une.  
LANCELOT, impressionné – Si vous me permettez... Joli crochet du droit, Sire.

(En tendant l'oreille, le Roi discerne des ronflements bruyants émanant de l'infirmerie. Ce fond sonore l'apaise.)

LANCELOT – Qui s'occupe du tour de garde ?  
ARTHUR, mâchonnant un bout de viande – Calogrenant . Vous êtes le suivant .  
LEODAGAN, inspectant les environs – Tiens, et l'autre flèche, elle est où ?  
ARTHUR – Karadoc ? Il récure la marmite à soupe près de la rivière. Il aura l'occasion de méditer sur sa gestion toute particulière des réserves de bouffe.

LEODAGAN, hautain – Sous mon commandement, on lui aurait coupé les pouces et on l'aurait égaré dare-dare dans la forêt. Parce que c'est pas avec son récit à la con qu'on arrangera notre réputation-  
ARTHUR, à la fois méfiant et intrigué – Il y a une information que j'ignore ?

**Fondu Noir **

LANCELOT – Il demande expressément qu'on l'appelle le Chevalier à la Tomme de Savoie, Sire.


End file.
